The Last One Left
by kikimyers12
Summary: Can a Daughter of Nike, and Son of Hades get along? Trust me it's way more exciting than it sounds. :)
1. Chapter 1

There I stood; ready to end the battle between me and this "thing". Somewhere in the back of my mind someone said "Θα κερδίζει πάντα, είμαι η μητέρα σου. Σκεφτείτε Βερόνα Ζερβός, Σκεφτείτε!" **(This means "you will always win, I am your mother. Think Verona Zervos, Think,")** hey look a butterfly. Ugh, stupid ADHD! Anyway I was just about to pass out when my instincts sharpened. Everything was clearer now; I took a side step as the monster charged at full speed, and with my celestial bronze knife, I jabbed down, hard, and the monster turned to a pile of gold dust. I gathered all my strength and took off at full speed, not even daring to look back. I stopped as soon as I got a good 3 miles between us, and I noticed a Bed&Breakfast that was just down the road. Wait, a Bed&Breakfast, in the middle of nowhere? Is that even supposed to be there?! Slowly and stealthily I crept towards the Inn. I peeked inside; there was a guy with crutches, a guy in a wheelchair, some dude with a Hawaiian print shirt drinking a Diet Pepsi, and the guy who worked there. "We have waited for you Veronica," the guy drinking the Pepsi said. "Το όνομά μου είναι Βερόνα, και πώς ξέρεις ποιος είμαι;!?" **(This means "My name is Verona, and how do you know who I am?!"**) I barked viciously. The guy drinking the Pepsi, ugh that's too long, let's just call him Pepsi. Pepsi replied "my dear girl, I am Dionysus." Well that sums it up, NOT! Why am I getting attacked?! Why does this "Dionysus" know my name?! I'm so confused! Pepsi, or Dionysus said "Of to camp you go," without the knowledge of knowing what is happening, grape vines tangled around me, the sweet scent of wine under my nose and the grape vines were spinning me and spinning me until I wanted to puke. (I don't have an easy stomach.) I felt myself hit the ground and I open my eyes. Everyone there was staring at me; I bet this was the "camp" I got up ready for a fight, because I always win. A nightmare I'd been having rung in my ears. _"Save him Verona"_ I was scared to death of those dreams, so I just stopped going to sleep. I was off my guard and I turned around just in time to see the hilt of the blade that knocked my lights out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to see a strange boy with an orange T-Shirt with words I could not understand (I'm dyslectic) walk a little closer, and spoke in a soft voice, "please trust me, none of us will hurt you," he said with a quick glare looking back at a group of fierce looking kids. "Δεν καταλαβαίνω, όπου είμαι εγώ?" **(This means "what, where am I?")** I spoke just a softly, but much more dangerously. He looked at me and in his eyes I could see that he understood my fear and caution. He then said "My name is Percy Jackson and this is Camp Half-Blood. You are a Demigod, and this is a place where you will be safe." I could sense he was telling the truth, and I immediately wanted to go home. Monsters or no monsters I didn't belong here. My stomach churned and I whispered, "Θέλω να πάω σπίτι, παρακαλώ επιτρέψτε μου να πάω σπίτι."** (This means "I want to leave, please put me back in the orphanage.") ** I murmured in a watery voice. I tried hard not to cry, but the tears were already gushing from my color changing eyes. My knees buckled underneath me and I broke down right then and there. A girl with jet black hair with a glowing silver ora, and another with blonde hair and the same t shirt that the boy had, rushed forward, and they wrapped they're warm, embracing, and loving arms around me. The girl with the silver glow to her spoke softly to me "Oh, don't cry. My name is Thalia, you're safe here, and we just want to help you," I wanted to hate them both, but they were so nice and they just made me cry harder. They were both very kind, and surprisingly, comforting. After about three minutes of crying, and the stupid fly was dead, eh he he the fly is dead. Sorry ADHD, as I was saying, after about three minutes of crying I finally stopped. The two girls, still clinging to me looked at my tear stained face, and Thalia spoke first "Whoa look at her eyes Annabeth, they're dark blue." Annabeth replied "what?" in an alarmed voice "I thought they were grey?" They bickered about my eyes for a few more moments then I piped up "Τα μάτια μου είναι σαν ένα δαχτυλίδι διάθεση. Είναι πάντα αλλάζουν χρώμα." **(This means "my eyes are like a mood ring. They are forever color changing.")** A small smile spread over my face, and my eyes turned a delicate shade of pink. A half-man-half-horse (What are they called? Oh yeah, Centaurs) walked right up to me and said to Thalia and Annabeth "get her some fresh clothes and explain what is going on." Thalia and Annabeth helped me up, and the three of us hurried off to get me fresh clothes. On the way they explained**_ EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO KNOW!_** When we finally got to the right cabin they pulled out some clothes for me to wear meant for that day. What they gave me to wear was, Safari style black shorts, an orange shirt like the one Annabeth wore, and I put on a pair of my sneakers. To complete the outfit, they tried to paint my nails! In the end my nails were painted black. The three of us were about to walk out of the room when, Annabeth screamed "YOUR HAIR!" "Όχι Όχι, Όχι Όχι, μην αγγίζετε τα μαλλιά μου," **(This means "No No, No No, don't touch my hair")** "but it's so, ugh, please let me do your hair." "Αχ, σας ευχαριστώ όχι." **(This means "Ah, no thank you.")** "PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!" "Πρόστιμο, μόλις σταματήσουν να κλαψουρίζουν!" **(This means "Fine just stop whining!"**) I said playfully. Eventually she found a short bob that she liked, and we all walked out of the cabin. A boy with shaggy black hair, black jeans, a leather jacket, and a black T-shirt was staring at me as I walked along side of Annabeth and Thalia. I decided to try a little English, but it was an epic fail "oo' was tha'," I ended up sounding like I was just learning to speak, but they were still proud of me. Then when the fellow punk rocker (I thought) was out of earshot, Thalia whispered to me excitedly "that was Nico Di Angelo." "I think someone's got a crush," they continued teasing me until dinner, and I sat at the Hermes Table. They welcomed me warmly and I was grateful to have them. (I've never had anyone before) I thought to myself, but that thought was pushed away as we all listened to spooky stories and bizarre songs by the campfire light.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about a year, I knew fluid English, I fit in really well, but I was still unclaimed. I knew it was about a matter of time before I was claimed so I sat back and let the days roll by. Nico and I have never made conversation but yet, he always stared at me. One day I was so mad because he was staring I yelled at him "HEY BUDDY, YA LOST, LOOKIN' FOR DIRECTIONS, CAUSE' I AIN'T GOT ANY!" A few of the campers snickered, and Nico's ears turned ad red as my eyes. Ya see when I was mad my eyes take on an evil looking crimson color. I stared him down and marched toward him, mad. He looked down at me, I was 4'0, but when I was mad I was dern scary! He smiled at me, SMILED! I'm mad at him and he smiles at me! Ha aha, No! After I thought about beating him to a pulp for a few moments, he cupped my face in his hands and he said "did anyone ever tell you that you look adorable when you're mad?" he said with a smile. "NO, they were too busy being frightened to death! WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED OF ME?" I screamed in rage, and somewhere deep inside of me, there was fear. I don't know why there was fear, what was I scared of? Being beaten in combat? Not having vengeance? Somewhere in my mind I heard a sickly sweet voice say "no my dear girl, you are afraid of falling in love." Even if that was true, I sure as heck wasn't going to show it! Nico just smiled more widely and I lost it. I broke away from his grasp, and took off, running to the forest. The forest is my safe place; it's the place where I can be myself. As soon as I got to my regular secret hangout in the forest, I burst into tears. I was tough, and I wasn't the one to cry, so when I did it was deep. I let all my emotions flow, through this one incredibly long sob. I was still crying when I heard footsteps. I looked up to find Nico standing there looking worried. Wait worried about what? I feel fine and *vomit*. (Oh no, that can't be good.) "Oh my gods are you okay?" Nico asked rushing over to me. "Yeah I'm fine," I mumbled clearly embarrassed. Wait, EMBARRASSED?! No, no see. I can't be embarrassed by Nico, I forbid it! "Oh baby girl, I'm so sorry, So, SO, sorry!" "You didn't do anything to me, plus I was just leaving." I stated in an as a matter of fact way. I tried to get up, but I was very weak. My knees shook when I stood up, (and you guessed it), Nico caught me before I hit the ground. "Look I'm sorry if I upset you in any way, okay, I said it, I'M SORRY! The only reason I stare is because, well, ugh this is tough. The only reason I stare is because I think you're beautiful." My face flushed and apparently so did my eyes. "Ummm, I got to go. You know, do stuff." I was mumbling, and without even knowing it too. Finally Nico stopped my mumbling by saying "Can I walk you to your cabin?" "Ummm, if you want to," I said kind of embarrassed. He was still holding me when he stood up, and he carried me back to my cabin bridal style. "Hey Verona, the Fourth is coming up. Will you go see the fireworks with me?" he asked very shyly. "Nico you sweetheart, I'd love too." He put me on my feet, and I frolicked inside of my cabin, and I went to sleep without a nightmare, or so I thought. _"He's dying Veronica, he's dying. Save him he's dying." It was the same dream I'd been having for over a month. "Save him, he's dying." That sickly sweet voice that would be pretty if it wasn't giving bad news. "No!" I screamed "He's not dying! He's not!" "NOOOOOOOOO" _I woke up in a cold sweat, I was screaming and crying. All the Hermes campers were surrounding me, and I was cradled in Connor Stoll's arms. The Stoll brothers were like family to me. "My gods are you okay?" Connor asked he was shivering and crying as I was. "I'm fine," I replied in a watery murmur. "I'm going for a walk, okay?" I put my feet floor, grabbed a jacket, put on my shoes and sock, and sprinted outside. As soon as I stepped outside, I noticed Nico staring at me. I smiled at him and took baby steps towards him. He met me half way, "are you okay," he asked in a worried tone, "You're extremely pale." "Just a nightmare," I said hugging him. "Well then, I think watching the sunrise will do you good." He put his hands on my shoulders, and steered me towards the cliffs. We both sat down, and after what seemed like 2hrs, he whispered "look." I looked out over the horizon and I saw the prettiest thing in the world, the sunrise. Oranges, pinks, reds, all over the beautiful sky. Out of the corner of my eye I caught him looking at me admiring the sky in awe. I stood up brushed my self off, and as soon as he stood up I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran. "Bye Nico, Thank you!" I looked back at him when I got to my cabin. He was still standing in shock and awe, but with a smile on his face. When I opened the door, I saw that only the stole brothers were awake. Connor looked over at me, and wide smile spread over his face. He opened his arms, and I snuggled up in them. I fell asleep, dreaming about that sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, Here are the actual outfits for the chapters. :)

chapter_two/set?id=69520335

chapter_one/set?id=69506965

chapter_three/set?id=69763133


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth and I were both asked to go to the fireworks, so we decided to get ready together. Most girls will want to dress to impress, but I wanted to go in a t shirt and tattered jeans. But no, I have to look petty! Annabeth was trying to get me in a dress. A DRESS! But wait, there's more, she wanted makeup on me! I let her get away with a thin layer, and, ugh, I wore a black lace crop top, black mini skirt, fishnet leggings, my favorite sneakers, my skull ring, and with the crop top, my tattoos were showing! (I know what you are thinking, (tattoos! On a thirteen year old girl! How absurd!) But before you judge me, let me say this; I've had them since I was born. (or at least one of them.) I have a tattoo of wings on my back. Chiron looked at them and tears came to his eyes. He wouldn't tell me why. Ugh, my life sucks! So, anyway, (Tap, Tap, Tap) Connor: "it's open" "oh it's you, she'll be out in a second." Connor took Nico aside and told him the rules, Ugh hurry up "dad," I yelled at Connor playfully. Finally Nico turned around. "Whoa!" was all he could say. Finally, five minutes of circling me like a shark! Nico said "you look BEAUTIFUL," I blushed and then said thank you. I took his hand and we walked out into the warm weather. We got to the place where everyone was, and Nico was about to spread out the blanket when I stopped him. We slipped away from everyone else, found a deserted area, and only then I let Nico spread the blanket out. He lay down and patted his chest. Very awkwardly I laid on him, and put my head in the crook of his neck. He was very cozy, and relaxing. It was very quiet between us, until I broke the ice. "That's it; I found my own personal space heater." He chuckled and said "is that so?" I propped myself up on him and stared into his deep, dark, and mysterious eyes. At that moment he was leaning in, and *Pop* he was still leaning in to me. My thoughts: "What do I do? I've never encountered romance once in my life!" But as soon as that thought came it went because I was lost in his lips. They were soft and warm. ("AHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS SO SCARY, AND UGH WHATS THE WORD? EXCITING,") that thought lingered into my mind, until his tongue touched my bottom lip. I pulled back or at least, Tried, one of his arms was firmly around my waist and I the other was tangled in my blood red and dark brown short hair. I needed to breathe so I opened my mouth. BIG MISTAKE! His tongue flooded my mouth. (EWWWWWW, I'M THIRTEEN AND HE'S SIXTEEN) His tongue tasted like chocolate and he was enjoying this! Finally he pulled back, "Mmmmm… you are delicious!" Nico said with a smile, "um okay." "You are delicious too." "Heh Heh… Holy Hephaestus," I turned over, and was amazed by the fireworks. "Is it like this every year?" "Yes, ma'am," "they're beautiful," "They're not as pretty as you, or at least I think so." I blushed, and was about to look back at him when something caught my eye. "Who's that?" "Ummm, no one, I'll walk you to your cabin," and now here I am, without a nightmare for once! That doesn't mean I didn't dream, cause I did. I was sound asleep dreaming about my first kiss.


End file.
